


Zusammen

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Natürlich hatte Leo sich sofort auf dem Weg gemacht, nachdem Adam ihn angerufen hatte.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Zusammen

_„Er ist aufgewacht.“_

Natürlich hatte Leo sich sofort auf dem Weg gemacht, nachdem Adam ihn angerufen hatte. Natürlich hatte er das getan. Er war schnell in seine alten Schuhe geschlüpft und los gerannt, wäre fast über seine nicht gebundenen Schnürsenkel gestolpert.  
Jetzt saßen sie hier zusammen im Auto, und er wollte irgendwas sagen, irgendwas Beruhigendes, Tröstendes, etwas, das sie beide ein klein wenig beruhigen könnte, aber ihm fehlten die richtigen Worte bisher, in seinem Kopf ging gerade alles drunter und drüber, und sein Hals fühlte sich wie zugeknotet an.

Adam hatte auch noch kein einziges Wort gesprochen, seit er eingestiegen war. Erst hatte er lange aus dem Fenster geguckt, vielleicht irgendwohin ins Leere, viel zu sehen gab es hier zumindest nicht, und nun schaute er Leo an. Sagte immer noch nichts, schaute ihn nur an. 

Leo schaute zurück. _Diese Augen_ , dachte er, während es in seinem Magen schon wieder gefährlich zu kribbeln anfing. Er schämte sich, ein bisschen jedenfalls. Das war nun wirklich nicht unbedingt der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür, um die alten Gefühle wieder mit voller Wucht hochkochen zu lassen. Aber er konnte doch nichts dafür. Wie oft hatte er in den vergangenen Jahren von _diesen_ Augen geträumt? Ließ sich nicht zählen. Im Laufe der Zeit hatten die Träume und die unglaubliche Sehnsucht nachgelassen, aber nie ganz. Adam hatte ihm immer gefehlt.  
Er hatte Adam so schrecklich vermisst, und jetzt war der einfach wieder da. Und sein Vater war aufgewacht.

Adam räusperte sich, sagte aber immer noch nichts.

„Hast du Angst?“

„Ich weiß es nicht so richtig.“ Adam zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Leo nickte. 

„Und du, Leo? Hast du Angst?“

„Ich weiß es eigentlich auch nicht.“ Er sah die Bilder, die ihn seit jenem Tag bereits tausende Male heimgesucht hatten, wieder klar und deutlich vor sich. Adams Vater, der mit dem Gürtel auf Adam einschlug, wieder und wieder, viele Male. Der Moment, als er rot sah, als er den Anblick nicht mehr aushielt, der Moment, als er das letzte Zögern überwand. Die große Schaufel in seinen leicht verschwitzten und fahrigen Händen. Er holte aus und ...

„Unfall“, murmelte Adam.

„Adam, ich ...“ Weiter wusste er nicht. Ihm fehlten schon wieder die Worte.

„Mach' dir erst einmal nicht zu viele Sorgen. Versuch's jedenfalls.“ Adams Hand legte sich auf sein rechtes Bein, und brannte wie Feuer.

„Ich versuch's.“ 

„Gut.“

„Adam?“

„Hm?“

„Wir schaffen das zusammen.“ Woher er diese Zuversicht nahm, wusste er selbst nicht. Vielleicht hatte er ja eigentlich auch gar keine, vielleicht hatte er halt nur endlich irgendwas Beruhigendes sagen wollen. Nein, so war es nicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund war diese Zuversicht tatsächlich da. Sie würden es schaffen. Zusammen. Irgendwie.

„Zusammen?“

„Ja.“ Es brannte immer noch. Er legte seine Hand auf Adams, wartete einen Moment, dann streichelte er, vorsichtig. Sein Daumen rieb über Adams Handrücken.

Adams Blick ging zu ihren Händen. „Leo ...“

„Entschuldige.“ Mist, das hätte er lieber nicht tun sollen.

Adams Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. Er lächelte schwach, zum ersten Mal, seit sie hier zusammen saßen. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du damit aufhören sollst.“

 _Oh._ Da knotete plötzlich wieder etwas fleißig in seinem Hals herum. „Soll ich nicht?“

„Nein.“ Adam schloss für einen flüchtigen Moment die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. „Bitte nicht.“

„Okay.“ Er streichelte weiter, ziemlich lange. Und dann wurde er mutig, setzte seine Hand in Bewegung, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über Adams Arm, fuhr weiter und weiter nach oben, ganz langsam. Vor jedem nächsten Schritt wartete er kurz, ob von Adam irgendwelche Einwände kamen. Aber die kamen nicht, und irgendwann erreichte er Adams Schulter. 

Der nächste Schritt ging dann von Adam aus, der legte die Hand in seinen Nacken. „Okay?“

„Ja.“

Sie beugten sich gleichzeitig vor, sie wollten es beide. 

Wurde ein zurückhaltender und schüchterner erster Kuss. Und schön war er gewesen. Jetzt brannte es überall. 

Adam lehnte die Stirn gegen seine. „Wir schaffen das zusammen.“

„Ja.“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe die Dynamik zwischen den beiden von der ersten Sekunde an gemocht. Und nachdem ich mir die Folge nochmal in Ruhe ein zweites Mal angeguckt habe, habe ich mich ein bisschen verliebt, glaube ich. ;-) Da kommt wohl noch das ein oder andere mit Leo und Adam von mir.


End file.
